


In War, There Are No Unwounded Soldiers

by lattice_frames



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Written for this prompt at the KMM: dog tags/'come back to me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In War, There Are No Unwounded Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In War, There Are No Unwounded Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26521) by giselleslash. 



Cover Art provided by [accrues.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/In%20war%20there%20are%20no%20unwounded%20soldiers%20%5bfinal%5d.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 00:31:35

  
---|---


End file.
